The Girl's A straight up hustler
by Shutupsammie
Summary: All Time Low FanFiction. I do NOT own alltimelow, only Ashlee and Joe and her mom. ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my VERY FIRST All Time Low fanfiction so please don't hate it too much(: **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own All Time Low or any brands I mention. I only own Ashlee and any other characters I throw **in**(: and I hope you enjoy.**

Ashlee POV:

"That's the last box" said Joe. My new step father. I'm Ashlee Rae Santore. And my mom just got re-married. So now were moving in with my "New Daddy" as she likes to put it. I'm 18 and I just moved to Baltimore.

"Finally" I muttered under my breath.

"Want help un-packing" my mom asked sweetly.

"No Thanks. I'm a big girl mom, I can unpack my stuff on my own" I replied just as sweet.

"Okay then" she said with a fake smile.

I walked up the spiral staircase to my room; the walls were white as snow and the only other things in the room besides boxes was my queen-sized bed and my dresser with I giant mirror. I started unpacking my clothes at first until I got everything on a hanger and in my closet. The next box I opened had all my band posters and Bed Set; I first got my bed sheets on and then went back to the box that held posters of Paramore, Blink-182, 3Oh!3, and too many more to name; when I was done putting everything away in my room it actually looked presentable; not that I knew anyone here to present it to. I let out a sigh as I grabbed my Ipod Touch and headphones and went down the staircase.

"Be back later I'm going for a walk" I screamed as I exited the mansion-like house and started walking. I switched the song to So Obvious by Runner Runner, and started humming along. Me being the incredibly clumsy person I am, I tripped into a tall-ish guy with black hair with a single blonde streak in his bangs. I pulled one headphone out and apologized immediately.

"It's alright" he said laughing. Was he laughing at me for falling into him? "I'm Jack" he said smiling.

"Ashlee, with two e's" I replied with a smile.

"Well Ashlee with two e's are you okay?" he said half sincere and half amused.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Are you new here I don't think I've seen you around before?" he asked

"Yeah. Me and my mom just moved in with her new husband" I said with disgust obviously in my voice.

"Well I've been here basically my whole life…so want me to show you around some time?" he asked

"I'd love that" I said with a smile as we exchanged numbers and went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I'm loving this story. Still needing a Beta...and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own All Time Low; only my Imagination and of course Ashlee and Joe and Ash's mom!: D**

Ashlee's POV:

_New Message!_ I went to check the text message I just got; it was from Jack

_From: Jack Barakitten_

_To: Ashlee Double EE(:_

_Message:_

_R U up?_

I sighed and sat up as I grabbed my phone to write a reply.

_From: Ashlee Double EE(:_

_To: Jack Barakitten_

_Message:_

_Now I am -.-_

I got his reply almost instantly

_From: Jack Barakitten_

_To: Ashlee Double EE(:_

_Message:_

_Sorry. Meet Me At The Park?_

I read it and looked at the time. 3:30 am. I sighed again and replied

_From: Ashlee Double EE(:_

_To: Jack Barakitten_

_Message:_

_Fine. Give me a half hour._

_From: Jack Barakitten _

_To: Ashlee Double EE(:_

_Message:_

_Kay C U then, I'm introducing U to my friends._

I read his reply and got out of bed. I went to my bathroom that was only connected to my room and plugged in my Hot Pink Chi hair iron and put on my eyeliner (it made my eyes look even greener, if that was possible!) as I waited for it to get hot. I decided to wear my black converse's, a Blink-182 tee and black skinny jeans. Once my chi was hot I did my deep brown hair in curls with my side bangs flat**. (A/N sorry if that didn't make sense..)** I gave my self a once over and decided I looked alright. I opened my window and carefully climbed down the continently placed ladder hidden with fake leaves and vines. Once I reached the ground I walked to the park fairly quickly. Once I got there I saw Jack and three other guys sitting under a tree looking completely awake and unaware of my presence. One was actually really cute; he had a buzz cut and was in the middle of the other two guys, one had short brown-ish hair and looked like a player, and the other had his blonde/brown curls, he looked kind of quiet but I'm guessing he had killer abs because he had strong-looking arms.

"Hey there Barakat" I said and all four of their heads snapped up to look at me.

"Ashlee!" he yelled and picked me up in the air as he hugged me.

"Jack…cant…breath" I laughed as he put me on the ground again

"Sorry for waking you up" he said rubbing the back of his neck; its okay I said smiling.

"So Jack" you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" the one that looked like a player said.

"I'm not his girlfriend" I said in shock. Had Jack really told them I was his girlfriend?

"Shut up Alex, she's not my girlfriend, were just friends" Jack said and a flood of relief washed through me. So the player's name was Alex…note to self, don't tell Alex anything he could used against me.

"Sorry bro, I just wanted to see her reaction" Alex said with a sly smile.

"Its fine." I said before anyone could say anything else. I looked up at Jack and he said "Well guys this Ashlee."

"Hey Ashlee" they said in unison which by the way was really creepy.

"And Ashlee, This is Zack, Rian, and Alex." He said pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Hey Zack Rian and Alex" I said like a kindergartener would as they all laughed. I turned back to Jack and said "Why'd you wake me up at Three o'clock in the morning Jack Bassam Barakat." I asked using his full name which he winced knowing he was in deep shit.

"Sorry, but the guys wanted to meet you and I couldn't say no" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. Your forgiven." I said with a yawn.

"You're tired" Jack teased me like a little kid.

"Well you're a smart one" I said as the guys burst out laughing and my eyes went wide as I forgot they were there until just now, which of course only made the laugh at me even more.

"Want me to bring you home? I was just about to go anyways" Rian said speaking up.

"Sure, Thanks" I said smiling

"No problem. You guys coming?" he asked the guys and they nodded as we all piled up in Rian's car, it wasn't very big so I had to sit on Jack's lap, but I didn't care. At some point I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jack was whispering in my ear telling me we were at my house.

"Thanks Rian" I said as Jack walked me to the side of the house to help me climb up the ladder to get in my window, once inside my room I blew him a kiss and closed my window. I sighed as I realized it was already 5am. I took off my make up and changed back into my pajamas hoping to get some sleep so I'd be able to hang out with the guys again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
hello there! I have an amazing beta who loves me even though I haven't written anything in forever! And amazing fans who've been reading T.G.A.S.U.H since chapter one was posted! Thanks guys and I'll start posting lyrics at the beginning of each chapter!  
:D (More at the bottom!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own All Time Low or any other brands I use in this story! **

_**Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon – Shark in the water- VV brown**_

Ashlee POV:

"_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you never had  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you 'till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe  
And every other time's just a memory  
Cause I only want to be wanted by you" _

"What the hell!" I yelled, as I went to grab my iPhone off of the counter in my bathroom. I don't remember setting that as anyone's ringtone…as I saw the screen I instantly laughed. It was Jack.

"Like the ringtone?" Jack asked, as soon as I answered.

"Love it Jackykins!" I shouted, trying and failing at suppressing my laughter.

"Ashykins can you come to our band practice tonight" Jack asked me, in a childish tone

"Yeah, I'd love to!" I replied, with a bit too much excitement in my voice.

"Yay! I'll have Alex pick you up at two!" he said a little calm-er**(A/N: Is that even a word?)**

"Alright then!" I exclaimed, then I hung up and ran to my closet to pick out what I'd wear today.

~!~

After half an hour of changing, I picked out hot pink skinny jeans, a Kill Brand tee, a Glamour kills sweater, and my white flip-flops. My hair was still semi-flat, so I pulled it into a pony-tail and just flattened my bangs.

Around 1:20 Alex knocked on my door, my mom was shopping and Joe was at work, so I answered the door. "Hey, you're early" I stated, a little defensively.

"Sorry Ash, I got bored, you ready?" he inquired, innocently

"Yep!" I answered, quickly.

"Then let's go! Everyone's hanging out at Rian's place already," he told me, with an enormous grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, excitedly and grabbed my keys as we walked ran outside. I flipped through Alex's car radio stations until I found Emergency by Paramore.

_Italics=Ashlee; _**Bold=Alex; **_**Bold & Italics=Both. **_

_I think we have an emergency_  
_**I think we have an emergency**_

_if you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on  
_  
**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
_Talk about it,_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive_  
**(When it deserved to be alive)**  
_I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
_**When you deserve to be alive, **_**alive**_

**So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again**

_**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
**_  
**And you do your best to show me love,**  
_but you don't know what love is.  
_  
**So are you listening?  
**_So are you watching me?  
_  
**Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**

_It's really not your fault_  
_That no one cares to talk about it_,  
**Talk about it**

_**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive**_  
_**(When it deserved to be alive)  
**_**I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
**_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_**These scars, they will not fade away.**_

**No one cares to talk about it, talk about it**

Cause I've seen love die  
_Way too many times_  
_**When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)**_  
**I've seen you cry**  
_Way too many times_  
_**When you deserve to be alive, alive**_

"You listen to Paramore?" I asked in disbelief.

"You sound shocked, but yes, I do," he answered, smirking.

"Well, most guys don't," I replied, giggling

"Well, you get to hear the guys-who-listen-to-Paramore's music, because we're here" he announced.

"Awesome!" I shouted.

I think Jack is rubbing off on me.

~!~

"ASHYKINS!" Jack screamed, as I walked inside with Alex.

"JACKYKINS!" I yelled back, as he hugged me. I hesitated for half a second but hugged him back.

"Wanna hear us play?" he screamed

"Hell yes!" I said, a little softer then he did, but it was still loud.

"Why are we yelling!" a petite blond girl asked, as she went to kiss Alex.

I mouthed the words 'he has a girlfriend?' out to the rest of the guys and they nodded. I guess the shock was clear on my face because Jack came up and whispered in my ear :"Her name is Lisa, be nice because she's an incredible bitch…and coming from me you know I'm right, and I'll explain later." I just nodded and somehow found the voice to scream again. "Well, who wants to play some music!"

Rian grabbed my hand and we walked down to the basement where all the equipment was set up.

"You and Lisa will sit here" Rian said, nodding his head toward a couch on the far side of the room. "And I'm sure Jack already told you, but be nice to her. She's a bitch," he said, in a rushed whisper.

"Alright." I whispered back, with a smile, as the rest of the guys and Lisa came down.

"Were going to play a song I just wrote!" Alex said, excitedly, Rian coughed. "With the help of Rian of course" he added, blushing.

"And it's called The Girl's A Straight Up Hustler!" Jack announced.

"_Lipstick has a way of leaving more than just a mark on my sheets,  
coloring my senses cherry red; at least for this week...  
Kisses under starry night skies, talked about in song,  
we play along, so bitter sweet by our design.  
I'm sick and tired of writing songs about you,  
this is it, this is the end..._

Take off your makeup and put down the camera,  
choke on the drama that makes me want to,  
tear up the pictures, the pages you've saved,  
creating a life of trends and make believe...

I've got no place in my heart for a criminal like you to dwell,  
in this endeavor, make this last forever...  
I'm just delirious,  
You can't be serious,  
You're so infamous for leaving me a mess..."

The song was interrupted when Lisa said "God. This song sucks! Do you really think it'll sell?"

That pushed me off the edge. No one. And I mean NO ONE messes with ANY friend of Ashlee Rae Santore. "What did you just say bitch?" I asked, in a I'm-trying-to-keep-calm voice.

"Excuse me hoe?" she asked, in the same tone.

"Apologize before I re-arrange you fucking face!" I screeched.

"Before you what!" she yelled, and I punched her eye.

**A/N: So I personally LOVED this chapter. And I'll try to update one a week. Anywho all song rights go to Paramore, VV Brown, Jessie James and All Time Low. xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**YO YO YO! Whassupp! CHAPTER FOUUR! WOOT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own All Time Low OR any other bands/brands I use in this chapter!**

**Let's go, let go!  
Hold on to me oh, oh!  
Let's go, Ima let you know! I  
'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
Everyone, everyone, that are!  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want  
I found  
It's your kiss Hey Princess  
****-Hey Princess- All Star Weekend**  
Ashlee POV:  
Two weeks later.

It's been two weeks exactly since I got into THE fight with Lisa. I hate to say it, but I regret it, Alex hasn't even looked at me since then. I thought we were friends! I mean, I saw it in his eyes, even HE couldn't stand up to Lisa. The guys aside from Alex cheered when I beat her up. I guess it was for the best, half of me is proud that I stood up for my friends. But, on the bright side, I got much closer to Zack and Rian. And I found out I'm going to Dulaney High with the guys after summers over, in like a week. So, that's great. I pulled out my phone and texted Jack.

**Bold=Ash, **_Italics=Jack._

**Yo Barakat!**

_Well someone seems happy!_

**And your not? IT'S A MIRICALE.**

_Oh haha. NOT_

**What happened? Talk to Doctor Phil.**

_I'm bored!_

**Me too. Want me to go over there?**

_Yes!_

**Give me like 15 min. mkaay?**

_Okay! :D_

I put my phone down and ran to my closet and pulled out grey skinny jeans and a Glamour Kills tanktop.

Once I was dressed I pulled my hair into a messy bun and didn't even bother with my make up and went back into my room and grabbed my phone. I took five minuets looking for my Glamour Kills Flip Flops.

Once I found them I wrote a note for my mom telling her I went to Jack's place and would be back who knows when, grabbed my keys, and walked to Jack's house with my earphones on and my iPod blaring Double Vision by 3OH!3.

Once I reached Jack's street I saw Alex's car in Jack's driveway. I thought about turning back but I decided to go to Jack's anyway. He has a problem with me; I have no problem with him. He'll talk to me if he wants to.

When I got to the door it was unlocked so I opened it and yelled "Jackykins I'm here!" and waited for an answer.

"ASHYKINS!" he screamed, and ran to hug me but tripped and fell on the floor in front of me. I herd laughing come from behind him and saw his sister; May Barakat and none other then Alex Gaskarth. Once the laughter died down May came over and hugged me, while Alex just stood there with a smug look on his face which I returned. (Only mine probably looked scarier because he backed off.) This only got a huge grin from me.

"Hey May-May!" I said, as she pulled away from the hug.

"Hi Ash-Ash!" she replied and we laughed.

"Can I get a hug Ashykins?" Jack yelled, as I winced at how loud he was right next to my ear.

"Yes, you can Jackykins!" I replied, and jumped on his back, knocking him to the floor- yet again.

"Ash I was going to get going but I'll be back in an hour. Can you wait until I get back before you leave? Pretty please!" May asked. She is SO jack's sister.

"Haha. Yes, I'll wait May-May" I said, still laughing.

"YAY!" she yelled, and hugged me again before walking out to her car. I helped Jack up and looked at Alex, he was being awfully quiet. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning gesture, but I just shook my head in reply.

"So Ashykins, I'M HUGRY!" Jack yelled.

"Me too!" Alex followed, I shook it off and decided to go along with it

"You guys invited me over to cook for you?" I asked, laughing.

"Not me! It was Jack!" Alex said pointing to where Jack was standing.

"Nu-uh!" Jack yelled back.

"Whatever, who wants what?" I asked, attempting to suppress my laughter at how childish these boys were around each other, well, anyone really. I was happy for the most part, I was forgiven and that made me want to do a happy dance.

"I think I want food," Jack mumbled, looking around the kitchen.

"What kind of food smarty," I replied, in a sarcastic tone.

"I want Lasagna!" Alex yelled.

"Lasagna it is then! Jack, where's the tomato sauce?" I yelled back.

"Top cabinet!" he screamed into Alex's un-expecting ear. Which caused Alex to fall off the bar stool he was sitting on.

"DAMNIT JACK!" he yelled from under the table.

When I was done preparing the Lasagna I set the oven to 450 degrees and put in the glass dish. "WE SHALL HAVE LASAGNA IN 45 MINUETS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I LOVE YOU!" I heard Jack scream from the living room, I chuckled and walked into the room and sat in between the two of them watching the Baltimore Ravens win yet another game, they were on fire this year!

"Hips sway and lips lie like clock-work she's in control of all the right guys and I'm still waiting!" Alex yelled during a commercial.

"Fitted hats and a car alarm in her high-tops with her favorite song she's showing off the way she walks it's on..." Jack yelled back

"Take me, show me (Whoa oh, whoa oh) The corners of your empty room The trouble we could get into, just Fake it for me (Whoa oh, whoa oh) Disregard the footsteps And we'll never tell a soul," I screamed just as loud as them and Alex looked at me like I was crazy before saying,

"You pay attention in band practice!" as he hugged me.

"Well that's kind of the point," I said, laughing as the game came back on.

We finished watching the game as we ate lasagna. When May came back (two hours late!) Jack was asleep on the floor and Alex had fallen asleep with his head in my lap. I could get used to this.

**A/N:**

**I personally thought this was adorable. And I got this AMAZING idea to listen to music while writing from my beta. Aha, yes I under stand, I'm laaaate. :D well uhm. I put May Barakat in because NOBODY EVER mentions her! I should include Rian's brother also…hmm. DOES ZACK HAVE ANY FAIMLY! Ahah I need all their sibling's names. So if you know them Pretty Please put them in your review! x3 sooo well I think that's it…HAVE AN UHMAZING WEEKEND! I'm sick and skipped school today so I have a three day weekend I guess. I MIGHT update again today; if not I WILL tomorrow. Love you guys! ****And ****Twitter**** me! shutupsammie! Just like my pen name! mkay? Aha. Xoxox Sammi Vegas! (Vinny Vegas' future wife! xD )**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlee POV

*One Week Later*

I sighed and looked in the mirror, just finishing getting ready. Today was the first day of school, and even though I knew the guys, I still wasn t ready.

I felt my phone vibrate in the back pocket of my skinny jeans, so I got it out and opened the text.

From: Rian

I m parked in your driveway. Get down here, we still have to pick everyone up!

I smiled and shoved my phone back in pocket, then ran into my room. I picked my backpack up off the floor, grabbed a Glamour Kills hoddie out of my closet, and I ran out of my room.

Have a good day, my mom mumbled, and I could tell she didn t mean it. I just smiled sweetly and walked out of the door.

Just as he promised, Rian was parked in my driveway, and I got into the passenger seat.

Are you ready for school? he asked me, starting to back out of the driveway.

Not really, I admitted, school is boring.

Rian laughed, you ve never been to school with Jack, he makes it fun.

I bet, I laughed and Rian laughed too.

Over the time I ve gotten to know Rian, I have developed a crush on him. Yes, I admit it, I, Ashlee Rae have a crush on Rian.

I hadn t told anyone, not even Jack because I wasn t ready to. I would tell him if I knew that Rian liked me, but I couldn t tell.

I sighed and looked out of the car window, my eyebrows furrowing together, Rian, where are we?

We re at Kara s house, Rian smiled brightly.

Who s Kara? I inquired, watching a shorter, brown-hair girl run out of the house.

She s my girlfriend, I thought I told you, Rian said, and I shook my head. Oh, well, I m dating a girl named Kara, and she s really sweet, you ll love her.

I nodded my head and smiled falsely, there goes that idea, I thought.

Hi, Kara said, getting into the backseat of Rian s car, you must be Ashlee, the guys never stop talking about you.

That s me, I replied, shaking her hand.

Kara smiled brightly at me, then started talking to Rian about something, I didn t pay enough attention to hear about what, I really didn t care.

Ash, you have to go to the office, Jack told me, both of us skipping to the school s front doors, everyone else was behind us.

Will you come with me? I inquired, and he nodded his head no, I can t, I have a bitchy teacher right now, but I think Zack can take you.

I can take who where? Zack questioned, walking beside us.

Take me to the office, I answered.

Sure, he shrugged, opening the door for me and leading me upstairs, the band and Kara (excluding Alex and Lisa, who didn t ride with us) went to their own classes.

Zack and I walked into the front office and the secretary smiled at me, how can I help you?

You re supposed to have my schedule, I replied, I m new here, Ashlee Santore.

Here you go, the secretary handed me my schedule, and Zack took it from me, leading me to my first class.

Okay, this is first block, Chemistry, then you have Choir, with all of us, then we have lunch together, then you have English four, then you have free block, Zack explained, handing me the paper.

Besides Choir what classes do I have with you guys? I inquired.

You have this class with Alex, English four with Alex and Jack, and free block with me, Rian, Kara and Jack, he answered.

Fun, I groaned, three classes with Alex.

You ll be fine, Zack replied, starting to back away from me, I ll see you later!

Bye! I waved to him, then I walked into the classroom. I saw Alex sitting in the back of the class, with Lisa sitting in front of him. I sat down in the desk farthest away from them, ready for hell to break loose.

**A/N: My Wonderful Beta wrote this! :D go checkk her out paranorama-alchemy**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Fun" I groaned, "three classes with Alex."_

"_You'll be fine" Zack replied, starting to back away from me, "I'll see you later!"_

"_Bye!" I waved to him, then I walked into the classroom. I saw Alex sitting in the back of the class, with Lisa sitting in front of him. I sat down in the desk farthest away from them, ready for hell to break loose..._

Ashlee POV:  
"Well look who decided to show up." Lisa sneered as she walked up to me after class followed by Alex and a couple other girls I saw who wore too much makeup. "Lisa, don't make me beat your ass. Again" I added with a wink as I walked off to find my next class, which I had with the guys. Once I got to Choir I sat down next to Jack and Rian, well more like on top of Jack. What? There were only three chairs! "Hi Jackary!" I said with a smile as we saw Zack walk in. "Merrick!" I yelled and his head snapped over to look at us. He waved and jogged over to us. "Hey Ash." he said smiling. "How was first period?" he added. "Eh. It was okay until Lisa came up to me; no biggie. Tell you about it later." I said as the teacher walked in. "Hello Class. My name is Mr. Greene." He said as he looked over the class; it was pretty small, it consisted of Alex, Rian, Jack, Zack, Kara, Me, and 9 other kids I didn't know the names to. I think I'll like this class. I thought with a smile. "You." Mr. Greene said pointing at me. "Want a chair?" he said while laughing. "Yes she does!" Jack yelled from behind my back. "No she doesn't!" I yelled into his ear with a giggle. "The little lady spoke, so she stays on your lap." He said turning back to the class; oh yeah, I'm going to LOVE this class. Half-way into the period Alex pulled his chair next to Zack's and started talking to him in a voice only Zack could hear. I didn't think much of it. When Mr. Greene asked who played the acoustic guitar I was embarrassed to see only me and Alex had our hands up. "You should make them play!" Some random kid shouted. "That's a great idea John." Mr. Greene said with a wicked grin. "Alex should go first!" Zack yelled out of no where. I mouthed a 'Thanks' and he just nodded. When Alex got the guitar in his hands I instantly recognized the Strumming.  
_**"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes"**__  
_he sung looking me directly in the eye. Oh. Hell. No.  
_**"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**_

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on**_

_**And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**_

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well**_

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell**_

_**You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell"**__  
_He was actually THAT low. Well. Two can play at that game. The entire class including Mr. Greene was clapping. "Ashlee it's your turn." Alex said with a smirk. "No problem Mr. Pushover" I said with a giggle as a started the song.

_No action, just like a sponge  
You take it till you've made the final plunge  
So sad that you've lost your spine  
I hurt for you like this whole mess is mine_

_You are as good as dead now  
Dead end; you've got no way out  
Nobody's got the guts to tell you  
But I do  
But I do_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover  
Never had a doubt  
Now you're going crazy  
Back, back to the drawing board  
Once again believing  
"They're on to me  
The haters are hating  
The haters, they hate me  
Lovers are loving  
But the lovers, they hate me too"_

_Some say that true love is blind  
They never said that you should lose your mind  
You are just that kind of guy  
Who cannot look the problem in the eye_

_You are as good as dead now  
Dead end; you've got no way out  
Nobody's got the guts to tell you  
But I do  
But I do_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover  
Never had a doubt  
Now you're going crazy  
Back, back to the drawing board  
Once again believing  
"They're on to me  
The haters are hating  
The haters, they hate me  
Lovers are loving  
But the lovers, they hate me too"_

_You think differently  
So don't get lost inside the sea  
Don't forget yourself  
And I am begging  
Don't you forget me  
Not me, yeah_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover  
Never had a doubt  
Now you're going crazy  
Back, back to the drawing board  
Once again believing  
"They're on to me  
The haters are hating  
The haters, they hate me  
Lovers are loving  
But the lovers, they hate me too"  
_I sang while looking Alex in the eye as he did to me. "That was amazing Ash!" Jack said as I took my place on his lap once again smiling for the rest of the class.

**A/N:**** NEW Chapter. By Me! also i chose - Hey Monday because of the lyrics; i was refering to ATL's Dear Maria. "Never had a doubt, now im going crazy" haha i freaking LOVE Drama LMFAO  
**

**D\C: I dont own alltimelow or the songs :P  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlee POV

Once class let out I ran into the hallway, with Jack, Zack and Rian behind me. Alex came out of the classroom and purposely bumped his shoulder with mine. I glared at him and he walked away.

"Ignore him," Rian said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the cafeteria, "he's just a dumbass sometimes."

"I know," I sighed, sitting down at the lunch table. The guys sat down too, and Kara joined us last, coming from her math class. Her and Rian kissed and jealously bubbled up inside me. I looked away from them.

"So how was choir?" Kara asked, when her and Rian pulled away.

"Awkward," Jack replied.

"What happened?" Kara inquired, "I thought you guys loved that class."

"Not anymore," Zack sighed, "with both Alex and Ashlee in it," he shrugged, "I'm sure you can imagine what it's like."

"Yeah," Kara smiled sadly at me, "I'm sorry. Lisa's a bitch, don't talk to her."

I chuckled, "I wish I could stay away from her. She's not smart enough to stay away though." I sighed, "speaking of staying away, is she going to your rehearsal later?"

"Yep," Jack popped his lips on the "p", "but aren't you going to Kara?"

"Yeah," she replied, excitedly, "for once I actually have time to."

"Well then I'm hanging with you," I told her and she smiled.

"Sounds good, I want to get to know you better anyway," she replied.

"Ditto," I said. The bell rang signaling the lunchroom was now open, and we all got up to go get lunch.

~!~

"Hey Mrs.D," we (we being Jack, Rian, Zack, Alex, Kara, Lisa and me) said when we walked into the Dawson's house.

"Bye!" she called, laughing, as we all walked into the basement. The guys went and got their instruments, while Kara and I sat on the floor, talking. Lisa was sitting in a corner of the room, texting on of her friends.

"She's such a bitch," I groaned, looking at Kara. Apparently Lisa overheard because her head snapped up and she glared at me.

"That's it!" she yelled, walking over to us. I stood up and faced her, while Kara got up and stood next to me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, "I already beat you up," I sneered.

Of course the guys chose this time to walk back into the room, and they all froze.

"Oh this is just ridiculous," Zack stated, "what happened now?"

"Lisa!" Alex yelled, "for once can't you stop picking fights with people?"

**A/N:  
****paranorama-alchemy**** wrote this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
The Beatles inspired this chapter! I get by with a little help from my friends! Ha-ha.**

_**Ashlee POV: **_

Had Alex REALLY just told LISA of all people to stop pitching fights? The whole room got quiet once he said that and Lisa 'Ughh-ed' and stormed off. I just looked at Alex with a dumb-founded expression.  
"Whoa." Kara breathed from beside me.  
"I know." I whispered back afraid to talk too loud and break the silence.  
"What?" Alex said in a voice that was really noisy considering how quiet it was.  
"It's funny." I said in a 'duh' voice.  
"I don't hear laughing." He snapped. "Well then Mr. Grouchy pants." I muttered. "  
Fuck you." He said going to sit on the un-used couch.  
"When and where babe." I said sarcastically and then it was my turn to be stared at.  
"Y'all know what. We're doing A LOT of starring today." I said bluntly.  
"Right." Kara agreed. I REALLY like this girl. I think I found a new best friend; aside from the fact she dating the guy I'm head-over-heels for.  
"Alright so this just got awkward. Kara let's go…upstairs?" I asked.  
"Yep; let's go bother Rian's mom." She replied as we ran upstairs.  
"Hey Mrs. Dawson!" I said as I gave her a bear hug. Yes, the way we act around each others parents (Aside from mine.) is incredibly odd. But that's how we role.  
"Hey girls, what happened to Lisa, she ran out crying and Alex didn't follow her so I figured…" She said trailing off.  
"That they broke up?" Kara finished for her.  
"Well, it seemed like it." She said while shrugging.  
"Nah, Mrs. Dawsome! It's their thing, they'll be sucking faces the next time they see each other." I said with a disgusted face.  
"Alex isn't the best kid but he deserves better then…That." She said mimicking my tone of disgust.  
"True." Kara said in agreement.  
"Mom!" Rian called from the basement.  
"What!" She yelled back.  
"I love you!" He said innocently.  
"Robert Rian Dawson what the hell did you break." She said with a stern look on her face as she ran downstairs.  
"Mommy it was Alex! I Swear!" he stuttered. Kara and I just watched in amusement as a teary eyed Rian and a laughing Alex stood around a pair of broken drumsticks.  
"Aww Ri-Ri it's okay." I said and went to hug him.  
"Their broken!" he yelled glaring at Alex.  
"I'll buy you new ones then!" I said while shaking him.  
"Really?" he asked while looking at me like I was crazy.  
"Yes. I will, now shut up about it and we can go to any store you want." I said while giggling.  
"YAY!" He yelled and pulled me and Kara upstairs again.  
"Let's go!" he yelled and grabbed his car keys.  
"Okay, wait, what about the guys?" I asked.  
"Oh, right. GUYS! C'mon!" he yelled.  
"Hey babe; I got to go, see you later. Have fun." Kara said as she kissed Rian. I felt a wave of jealousy flood through me.  
"Hey Jackary!" I called once I got fed up waiting on their love fest.  
"Yes Ashery? Nope it doesn't work" he said questioningly.  
"Come with me." I said while pulling him to the side of the Dawson house.  
"Jack, you're my best friend. So I'm only telling this to you. You CAN'T tell anyone. Not even Alex." I whispered cautiously.  
"Anything Ashes!" he whispered back.  
"Well. I don't know how to say this but…I'm in love with Rian…"

**A/N:  
BAYUM CLIIIIFFFFY. HAHAHAHA. Twitter me! : Shutupsammie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****paranorama-alchemy**

Ashlee POV

"You're what?" Jack yelled, "I mean," he sighed, "what?"

"You heard me," I replied, "I love Rian."

"Well he has a girlfriend!" Jack shouted.

"No way," I replied, sarcastically, "that's my problem."

"Oh," Jack sighed, sitting down on the ground. I did the same, sitting across from him.

"What should I do?" I asked, holding my head in my hands.

"I don't know," Jack answered, getting serious. "Rian loves Kara, but you love Rian. This is a horrible triangle."

"I know," I agreed.

"I think you need to look at other guys," Jack whispered, taking my hands in his, "I know you don't want to, but you have to. Rian's with Kara. If they break up, then I say go for it, but," he sighed again, "you get my point?"

"Yeah," I groaned, knowing he was right. "But can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything," he answered, quickly, "you name it."

"Just see if Rian likes me," I replied.

"Do I have to?" he whined, "I really don't want to get involved."

"Too bad," I snapped, "you already are."

"Fine," Jack got off of the ground, "I'll get him alone and ask him. But even if he does, it won't change anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah," I answered, standing up, "I just need to know."

"I get that," he nodded.

"Hey Jack," I whispered.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at me.

"Thanks for listening," I mumbled, hugging him.

"Anytime," he patted my back, and then pulled away from me.

We both walked back into the house, and down into the basement, where everyone was talking. I sat down next to Kara and Zack and joined in their conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack and Rian leave the room, and I smiled to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My turn to type! Sorry it took so long, but I'm sick. So calm down hoes (; **

Jack POV:

I asked Rian to go upstairs with me to get something to drink. He agreed without hesitation, on our way upstairs I looked over to Ashlee, she had gotten into a conversation with Zack and Kara.

"So what's on your mind Jacky." Rian said as we got to the fridge.

"I've been asked to ask you something." I said not hesitating.

"Well Spit it out." He said with a chuckle.

"Ashlee wants to know if you like her, 'coz she likes you but your not supposed to know." I said all in one breath.

Rian POV:

"Ashlee wants to know if you like her, 'coz she likes you but your not supposed to know." Jack said in a rushed whisper. Well of course I like her, how could you not? She's gorgeous and real and smart and pretty. But I don't want to leave Kara and stab her in the back by dating Ashlee when they just became friends. That would be wrong…right?

"Yeah I do..." I said without even realizing Kara was at the head of the stairs. She heard everything we said. SHIT.

"You what?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Kara I'm sorry…" I said without even looking her in the eye.

"Rian…I…We're through." She said as she ran out of the house.

"You're not going after her?" Jack asked cautiously.

"No." I said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He gave me a strange look and said '_Her?_' with a motion towards the general direction of Ashlee. I simply nodded in response.

"Wow. So, what are you going to do?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said with a '_duh_' expression as I walked downstairs to talk to Ashlee.

Ashlee POV:

I was still talking to Zack when Rian came down stairs and motioned me to talk to him alone. I excused myself and followed him outside.

"So Ashlee" he said

"So Rian" I replied with a smirk.

"Well I'm just going to come out with this. Jack told your 'secret' and I said I liked you too and Kara herd and then she broke up with me and now I just want to make sure Jack wasn't lying an-" he said as I cut him off with a kiss. Nothing over the top considering he just broke up with Kara.

"Yes I like you and No Jack didn't lie." I said with a smile while he just stood there with a big goofy grin.

"So, will you go out with me?" he asked with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Yes I will." I said kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the house.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked with a sad expression.

"To go piss off Alex, want to come?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, sure!" he said running up to where I was standing and grabbed my hand. I looked at our hands then looked at Rian and got a big cheesy grin.

"Onward to the basement!" I said in a generic guy voice.

"Homeward bound!" Rian said striking a Tarzan pose.

"Your so odd…" I said with a giggle as we walked hand in hand to the house. 

**AUTHORS NOTE.  
So I've basically been M.I.A lately… But I'm going to try to update more. The next Chapter will be from my Co-Writer; and what not. I will not be writing in Jack's POV…like ever again. I hate it. Ha. So; Happy Holidays. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ashlee POV

Rian and I walked in the house, hand-in-hand, and went into the basement. All of the guys were sitting around, talking, but they looked up when we entered.

I had to laugh at their faces. Alex's mouth was hanging open, Zack had his eyebrow raised at us, and Jack was….Jack. He was smiling, but he wasn't looking at us, so I figured he hadn't seen us yet.

"Are you two…?" Zack asked, not finishing his thought.

"Yup," I laughed.

"Wow," Alex said, "I don't know what to say. Not like it matters," he shrugged.

"The main thing is that you're happy," Zack stated, "so Rian, are you happy?" Rian nodded, making me grin, "and I can tell you're happy, Ashlee, so congratulations!"

Jack's head snapped up, "congratulations for what?"

I rolled my eyes, "we're dating, stupid."

"Yeah!" Jack yelled, getting off of the floor to hug me tightly. He sorta hugged Rian too, considering we were still holding hands. "I am the reason you two are together."

"How's that?" Zack asked.

Jack pulled away from me to sit on the floor again, and Rian and I did the same. He pulled me close to him, wrapping a arm around my waist.

"Well, if it weren't for me, Rian wouldn't have found out that Ashlee liked him, and Rian would of never confessed that he liked Ashlee. If that didn't happen, Kara would have never overheard Rian say that, and they would have never broken up," Jack explained. "Because all of that did happen, their together."

"That's weird," Alex muttered, "he's happy that he broke up a couple, just so a new couple could get together."

"It's Jack," I replied, "he is weird."

"Good point," Alex shrugged.

I nodded, leaning into Rian.

"Well I need to get going," Zack said, getting up.

"So do I," Jack stated, standing up and looking at Rian.

"And me too," Alex muttered, getting off of the floor, "I have a very angry girlfriend I need to talk to."

"C'mon," Rian laughed, "I'll take you all home."

~!~

Rian saved my house for last, and I leaned in and kissed him before getting out.

"I'll call you later," Rian shouted, as I got out. I closed the door but gave him a thumbs up before walking into my house.

My parents weren't home, which I was grateful for, so I went into the kitchen, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Looking over at our house phone I noticed a blinking red light: a new message. I played it, planning on walking out of the room, since I knew it was for my parents.

However it was Alex's voice that started playing, and I stopped.

_**Hey Ash, it's Alex. I wanted to let you know that Lisa and I made up, and I kinda feel sorry for treating you like I have been, so Lisa and I want to know if you and Rian want to join us for dinner, call me back.**_

"Fuck," I groaned.

**A/N: My amazing co-writer wrote this. She might have stopped her own stories but, she's still an amazing writer. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlee POV:

I picked up my cell phone and had a mini argument with myself weather or not to tell Rian what Alex had said on the message. In the end I wound up deleting the message, guessing he'd tell Rian later. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice cream sand witch dancing around the house rather then walking. The phone rang and I slipped on the hardwood floor landing on my butt. "Shit!" I yelled as I got up. I walked over to the house phone and answered it hastily. "Hello!" I asked in an angry voice. "Hey Ashykins! It's Jack!" he said happily. "I just fell on my booty Jackykins!" I said sadly. "Want me to go kiss it and make it better?" He asked cheerfully. "I don't think Rian would like that." I said with a giggle. "What won't I like?" A voice asked from the front door, which made me scream bloody murder and fall. Again. "Son of a bitch! Why do I keep falling!" I yelled as Rian came to help me up. "Sorry Ash..." He said trying to hold back a smile. "It's fine." I said as I went to pick up the phone. "Jackary, you still there?" I asked while holding my ass. It hurt like a motherfucker. "No, this is Darth Vader." Jack said in a very annoying voice. "Your I.Q drops daily." I said earning a chuckle from Rian. I shot him a smile and told Jack if he wanted to keep talking to me he'd have to wait until tomorrow. I hung up and looked at Rian. We had a silent conversation and he caught me just as I jumped into his arms. I instantly started giggling into his chest. What can I say? I'm a giggler! "Having fun there?" I herd my mother ask and my heart sunk. FUCK. God I hate my mother. She always has to ruin the good times in my life! "Why yes mother. I am." I said smirking in her face. Rian had already put me on the ground but still had his arm draped around my waist. My mother had walked in with my stepfather and was giving me a death glare. "ASHLEE RAE SANTORE YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME IN MY OWN HOME!" She yelled. This really ticked me off. "IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR HOUSE! IT BELONGS THIS DUMBASS YOU MARRIED, FOR HIS MONEY!" I screeched. Joe looked at me with a shocked expression. "Yeah. I said that." I said in a calmer tone. Rian tugged me to my room, I followed with little hesitation. Once we were in my room he sat on my bed and sighed. "I'm sorry babe." I said and sat next to him. This was really not the way I wanted our relationship to start off. "It's fine; it's just you and your mother need to attempt to work things out…" he said while testing my expressions. "Rian I'm really sorry…but that won't happen." I said with a sigh. "LET'S GET HAPPY!" I shouted when he stayed quiet. He chuckled. "Having a Jack moment I see." He stated with a smile. "More like an '_Ashlee on Red bull_' Moment" I said laughing. "You want to go to my place?" Rian asked with an irresistible half-smile. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. "Yeah!" I said a little over-excitedly. "Well then" he said gesturing to the door. "After you my lady." Yep; I REALLY like him.

**A/N: **

**SORRYYYY! I haven't written in AGES! Well I'm going to update ALL stories by Tuesday(When I go back to school.) PROMIES! 3 love you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

Ashlee POV:

So me and Rian stayed at his house last night; and guess whose mother didn't give a fuck when I came home at 3 P.M. the next day? MINE! But I guess I expected it. When I got back I saw her asleep on the couch with a bottle of my secret friend Jack Daniels. Well. I know how to get more so fuck it. I threw my purse on the floor in my room and jumped on my bed. I starting texting Zack, when I herd a door slam and glass shatter. I changed into a short-short dress and heels. Fuck this; I'm going to a party. I don't even care anymore. I walked out the back door and got into my mom's black Mercedes. I almost drove past Jack's house but I caved in. I grabbed my cell phone and texted jack. '**Come outside bitch, we going to party.' **and I put my phone back in my bra. Yeah, that's what girls do when you don't have a pocket. Jack burst out the door with a big goofy grin which soon faded when he saw my expression. "Ash, are you okay?" he asked with concern, but right about now I don't want concern. I want to be at a party. "Nope but I'm going to party it up." I said with a smirk. "Does Rian know?" He asked as he got in the car. FUCK. I forgot I couldn't have one-night stands in a relationship. I know from past experience. I hit my head on the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch!" I half-yelled. "Let me get your phone." He said with an outstretched hand. I smirked and said "Okay, if you insist." I reached into my bra and got out my phone. "Really?" he asked rolling his eyes. "You asked for it." I said as I handed it to him. "What are you going to do?" I asked trying to see who he was texting. "Letting us to go party." He said smiling. "Love you Jackykins!" I said, well screamed as I 'happy-danced' as best as I could in a car with a seatbelt on. "Done." He said with a smirk and passed me my iphone. "What'd you say?" I inquired. "'Rian, me and Jack are going to have a brother-sister day.' And then he said have fun and be careful." He said looking very proud of himself. I giggled and high-fived him. "Let's go have fun Bro!" I screamed.

~!~

Ashlee POV: Party time:

'_Get me off like a prom dress, let me feel you deep inside, I can tell that your excited and it's something you can't hide_' I sang along to Prom Dress by The Millionaires; we were at a party of a friend of Jack and Alex's. I've had two beers and 3 wine coolers, and I'm still not drunk. Jack is upstairs fucking a girl who'll most likely be in an all time low song someday. I saw Alex around here somewhere; I've been dancing with anyone and everyone. I decided I needed another drink when I bumped into someone; then I realized that someone was a very drunk Alexander Gaskarth. "Looking good Ashlee." He said holding the 'e'. "You're not looking so bad yourself Mr. Gaskarth." What am I saying! Okay. Now the alcohol has taken its toll. I did NOT just compliment Alex. Or… did I? FUCK. Shut up brain! I attempted to walk past Alex and get another beer. But he stopped me. "Yes?" I asked a little rude. "What about me and you." He looked around then back at me. "Go Upstairs." It sounded kind of like a command. 'Fuck it' I thought, you only live once. I nodded my head and took his hand as we walked upstairs.

**A/N:**

**You bitches are lucky. Two updates in one day.(; I love you Chicks and Dicks reading this.**

**Xox. Samantha.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ashlee POV

"Fuck," I groaned, waking up and holding my head in my hands. I had a major hangover. I rolled over, into someone's bicep. Fuck, fuck, fuck….

The person next to me moaned, and I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that I cheated on Rian, I was ashamed with myself.

"Uh oh," the person said.

I froze. I knew that voice, I just hoped that I wasn't who I thought it was. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up.

"Damn it," I shouted, moving away from Alex. "What the hell happened, Gaskarth?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, "but I think we had fun."

I slapped his shoulder, "please, don't talk about it."

"Whatever," he shrugged, getting out of bed. I was thankful he had boxers on. He slipped on his clothes that were littering the floor, then handed me mine.

"What are we going to do?" I worried.

"Nothing," he sighed, "I'm not going to tell Lisa, you're not going to tell Rian. We're still going to hate each other, this never happened."

I slipped on my clothes, "sounds good to me."

Alex was walking out of the door when I realized I didn't have a ride. "Alex!" I shouted, running after him.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Can you drive me to Jack's?" I asked, biting my lip.

He rolled eyes, but agreed anyway. "Get in."

~!~

When I got out of Alex's car I didn't look back at him, and I didn't thank him. I just walked up to Jack's door, knocking.

**A/N:**

**My Co-Writer Paranormal-Alchemy wrote this, Mkay?(: **

**Emo kids cut and bleed Bitches!(Listen to Prom Dress by the Millionaires and you'll understand...)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Ashlee POV:

I walked up to Jack's door and knocked. It seemed like forever until he opened the door; Alex sped off as soon as I was out the car.

"Ashlee!" He yelled and I winced. I still had a hangover.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Aspirin?" I asked walking inside and dropping my self on the couch.

"Yeah; and I couldn't find you last night." He said coming into the living room and passing me an aspirin, which I dry swallowed.

"I have to tell you something about last night…" I started and he cut me off

"That you ditched me? I know that much Ash." He stated and smirked.

"No. you ditched me with some horny redhead." I said and giggled.

"Her name was Melissa… I think." He stated and looked like he was trying to look through a dirty window.

"…" I said in one breath.

"YOU WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU HATED EACHOTHER?" He shouted in disbelief.

"Damn Bacardi." I said trying to lighten the mood, which would never happen.

"Ashlee…" he started.

"Don't Jack, There's a part of me none of you guys know about. But I want you to. Call the guys. I want to tell all of you at once." I said half-heartedly.

"Alright sis. You just know; we'll always be here for you." He said and started dialing his phone.

~!~

"So, guys. I had Jack call you so I could tell you all a little something I did which I'm not too proud about." I said as we sat around Jack's dining room table. Alex shot me a death glare, but I shook it off.

"Before you start asking, it has to do with my past. Which I've told you guys nothing about except for the fact; I used to live in Los Angeles." I said looking everyone in the eye for a few seconds, lingering on Rian. I felt heartbroken that I was lying to him, but it was for his own good.

"So let's get this over with." Alex said with disgust. This earned him a slap to the back of the head from both Rian and Jack. Zack wasn't in his reach so he couldn't if he wanted to.

"Well. I used to party…a lot. Worse then Alex. I was a slut. I had one night stands every night and I basically Slept with everyone in L.A…I guess I did it because my mother and I never got along; and considering my father died when I was seven, mom was always fucking a new guy every night, so I grew up with that as a role model. So, I wasn't a very good child…at all. I get that you guys probably can't believe it, and if you can, that's perfectly fine. I guess what I'm saying is, I was a whore, and I'm not proud of it. The Party Scene got the best of me. And now…I guess I just wanted you guys to know; I'm not perfect, I had a really rough childhood, so that's why I'm pretty guarded." I said almost in a trance.

"So what you're saying is you wanted to come clean to us?" Zack asked.

"Yeah pretty much…" I said slowly.

"So…Any comments?" I asked once everyone stood quiet. They all shook their heads in response.

"Okay so, I'll be at my place if you guys need me." I said getting up from my seat. No-one stopped me so I walked outside. Then I herd someone run after me. Only, it wasn't who I wanted to come follow me.

"Alex, just leave me alone." I said with no emotion.

"Ashlee, I'm sorry, but I just need you to promise to me, you won't tell anyone." He pleaded with me.

"Fine. Now go tell Jack to promise too." I said as I walked away. I got a text when I was one block away from home. **Ashlee, I'm sorry, Alex told me you walked home, I would've drove you, but that came as a shocker. I miss you. And sorry. –Rian. **I read it and deleted it. I'm not talking to anyone right now. When I got home I saw my mother and Joe doing the unspeakable. Yup. They were sexing right there in the living room. I walked out almost as fast as I walked in. I thought for a while and started walking again. I wound up in the same park where I first met the guys at like 3am. I'd kill to go back and change what I did last night. But I can't and regardless of what Alex says, I'm going to tell Rian…Soon. I just don't know how soon.

**A/N;**

**More chapters sooner. That's 4 chapters in two days! Lucky bitches(:**


	16. Chapter 16

Ashlee POV

I decided to walk to the park, considering I couldn't go back to my house, and I sat down on the swings. My brain started to think of everything that had been happening lately and my eyes started to tear up.

"Ash?" I heard someone say.

Wiping my eyes and looking up, I saw Zack coming toward me. He was only in basketball shorts and he had his iPod in his hand. Taking out the earbuds he sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "Not at all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he inquired, looking over at me.

"You know everything that's been going on," I mumbled. Well, mostly everything…

"Are you worried that Rian thinks you're a whore?" he asked,

I nodded, "I use to be that way, but I'm not anymore. I just hope that he sees that."

"Look," Zack said, softy. "Rian is crazy about you, and you're crazy about him, right?" I nodded. "Then you two will be okay, you just need to sit down and talk everything out with him."

What Zack was saying made me think more about the Alex situation then the one about me and Rian. I needed Rian to know that I still cared about him, but I was starting to develop feelings for Alex as well.

I guess it's true; hate is actually a form of love. Considering I use to hate Alex and now I was crushing over him.

"I need to talk to Rian," I said, standing up. "Thanks for talking to me, Zack."

"Anytime," he smiled, standing up and hugging me. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," I called, starting to run out of the park and down the street, heading to Rian's. I wasn't sure if I was going to talk to him about Alex yet, but I defiantly needed to talk to him about the L.A. thing.

**A/N: Paranorma-Alchemy did this.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ashlee POV:

"Rian..." I called out as I opened the door. He always left a spare key under the gnome on the lawn.

"Kitchen!" He yelled from inside the house.

"Rian I'm sorry I just-" I said before he cut me off with a quick but sweet kiss.

"Ash, Don't; I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have let that get to me like it did; you're not like that anymore and I get that most girls wouldn't even tell us." He said with an apologetic smile. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You're too good for me." I said honestly.

"I think its the other way around." He said with a kiss on my cheek. My heart sunk when he said that. You know that feeling when you literally feel like you're heart is breaking? That's the one I just felt. I held back a few tears that were threatening to fall, but I recomposed myself enough to fake a smile back at him.

"Rian. I gotta tell you something..." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" He said getting a little overprotective. I'm going to miss that.

"We can't work out." He was going to interrupt me but I silenced him by putting up a single finger signaling I wasn't done talking."Its not you. Its me. No I'm not using that cheesy line because I don't like you. I'm falling head over heels for you. But I'm still that girl I was in L.A. I'm sorry Rian. I just don't want to hurt you." I said. By now I was full on crying. I walked out of his house for the second time today. I started running. I don't know were, but I ran in the general direction of Alex and Jack's houses. I walked into Jack's house with mascara running down my cheeks. "Jack! I told him and I ran and ran and I don't know what to do!" I sobbed before he came into view. And fate just loves me today. Guess who else was in the room. Zack and Alex.

"You told Rian?" Alex shouted at me with pure rage. I'm guessing I looked pretty fucked up and vulnerable because both Jack and Zack came to my rescue and guarded me from an angry Alex.

"So what if she told Rian! He was going to find out anyway!" Jack yelled at Alex while Zack looked incredibly confused.

"Its not just her secret! You shouldn't even know about it!" He shouted back.

"Well I do! Because when someone's hurt I don't sleep with them! I listen to their problems and I use my words not my dick!" He yelled back. Alex stood quiet and looked like he was going to swing on Jack. And I just stood their frozen next to Zack. I couldn't move if I tried.

"Sorry for being such an inconvenience to all of you." I said and slipped out the door before anyone could say anything. I herd footsteps behind me but I just kept walking. I decided to go inside from the back door. I should've just gone home in the first place. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I froze in place.

"Ash; what happened back there?" Zack asked me with honest curiosity.

"Walk with me." I said and he did as he was told. "Well I mean it basically comes down to I slept with Alex." I said with a blank expression.

"You had sex with Alex? While dating Rian...?" He asked confused.

"Blame the bacardi." I said blankly.

"Oh, so you were drunk?" He inquired.

"You're asking a lot of stupid questions Zackykins." I said bluntly.

"Just trying to figure out the situation Ashers." He said and slung his arm over my shoulder. It was in a brotherly way so it was not uncomfortable. It was kinda sweet.

"You're the best non-related big brother ever." I said and hugged him from the side. I felt like a little girl hugging her father or something. In a way it was like that considering his over-protectiveness. But that's a good thing. I appreciated it.

"Zack?" I asked In a low voice.

"Yeah Ashlee?" He questioned back.

"Do you think its too late to apologize..." I asked with a few tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

"He's still crazy about you Ash. He might be disappointed but in relationships theirs always complications. I'm actually not surprised that you're obstacle was Alex." He said with a shrug.

"Seriously?" I asked with surprise. How could he possibly still be able to look at me without disgust.

"Hell yes!" He said with a toothy smile. "Wanna go get ice cream?" He asked.

"You. Zachary Stephen Merrick. Are the fucking best!" I said as we went to go get Dairy Queen. Things are starting to look up.

*A/N:

Say GoodBye- Chris Brown

Sweet Pea- Amos Lee

Jack- Pixie Lott

Apologize- One Republic

were my inspiration for this chapter(: ha ha


	18. Chapter 18

Ashlee POV:

We went to Dairy Queen and I got a chocolate Volcano thing and Zack got a ice cream sunday. By the time we were done we were covered in Ice Cream.

"Zack I need another napkin!" I said with Chocolate syrup on my face.

"That's like you 20th one!" He replied as he wiped my face and chuckled.

"Well you used like ten." I retorted with a small smile.

"Well let's just call it even. We both eat like three year olds." He said with a laugh.

"Deal." I said as we shook hands.

"So Ashlee." He started.

"So Zack." I cut him off as we threw away our garbage and started walking towards his car. Well his moms car.

"You feeling better?" He asked in a brotherly way.

"Much. Why do you ask?" I said as we walked with our arms intertwined.

"Just wondering." He said with a shrug.

"Oh. Okay." I said as I opened the car door. He did the same. The ride back was pretty uneventful. We sang a few songs that came on the radio and just talked about nothing in particular. He dropped me off at my house and I walked up to my room to find a note on my bed.

**Ashlee;**

**I'm leaving on a business trip with Joe. I left $300 in you're pillow case. I hope that's enough to last the week. Theirs food in the freezer.**

**-mom.**

I read the note and rolled my eyes. Of course she'd try and leave me alone with 300 dollars. I grabbed my phone out my pocket and texted everyone on my contacts list: **Party. My place. This weekend. Tell you're friends. -Ashlee**. I got a response from Jack immediately. **I don't think that's the best idea Ashykins...-Jack. **I laughed and threw my phone on my bed. This party is going to be big. Weather he likes it or not. I pulled my hair back and grabbed some clothes to take a shower. Once I finished in the bathroom I was fully dressed in a GK tanktop and Jean shorts with GK sandals. I walked outside the house and locked the doors. I decided to take a walk. I've been doing that a lot lately. I checked the time and it's 7pm. I walked to Walmart about 6 blocks away from the park. As soon as I walked inside I regretted it. I saw Rian. And he saw me. And I saw him with his ex girlfriend. Kara Diakoulas . My heart sunk when she kissed him. Even though it was on the cheek it still hurt. I hated what I saw so I just walked past them. I wanted to rip her head off but in stead I just bought what I came here for. Tampons and Aspirin. I saw Rian try and follow me so I walked inside the girls bathroom. He won't apologize. I won't let him. I herd him sigh and it sounded like he walked away. I opened the heavy metal door to check. I couldn't see him so I walked out, got what I needed and walked up to the checkout line.

"Next." The saleswoman said in a tired. Voice. I walked up and put my stuff on the conveyor belt.

"15.75" she said in that same tired voice. I gave her the money and started walking home.

Rian POV:

I saw her. She looked upset but gorgeous none the less. I jumped when I felt someone kiss my cheek. Then I saw HER. Kara. I had a quick flash back of how we ended it on a bad note. When I chose Ashlee over her. I looked back at Ash and saw pure anger in her eyes. I tried to follow her but she walked into the bathroom. Not just any bathroom but the Woman's restroom. I sighed and went to go find Kara and ask why she kissed me.

"Kara. Why did you do that." I asked in desperation.

"Do what silly-willy?" She asked and she pinched my cheek. I am not a child. I'm a fucking adult and need to be treated like one.

"Why did you fucking kiss me?" I whisper-screamed.

"Because were a couple?" She stated in confusion.

"No. We're not. We ended things when we were at my house and I chose her over you." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well I want you back." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I want Ashlee back but you just fucked that up. And I wouldn't get back with you if you paid me. Don't you get it. Its her! It'll always be her!" I half yelled at Kara while she just looked stunned. I walked away and pulled out my phone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry I've been M.I.A. Lately, but I've been so busy with school I love you guys and I'm REAL sorry(: XOXOX Sammi**

**Ashlee POV:**

I Walked home and unlocked the door. When I walked inside I remember my mother and Joe leaving me a note saying they'll be gone for a week. Just my luck. I pulled out my phone and saw three missed calls and a voicemail from Rian. I dialed the voicemail and his voice started playing  
"_Ashlee, It's Me…What you saw…it…she…we…look, Ash, I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you, you make me feel complete. When I'm with you, I feel like anything is possible. You're the reason I wake up every morning, I miss you Ash. Please, I don't want to let you go. You said it wasn't going to work out but, I know it can…please, just tell me what's wrong, I can't stand to see you upset…please just, call me back…_" his voice faded and the computerized voice told me to press 9 to save it or 7 to delete it. I clicked nine and pressed the red button. I dialed the number I've come to know by heart.  
"Yellow?" He asked as he answered the phone obviously not caring to look at the caller I.D.  
"W and K" I said and hung up quickly. I grabbed my GK sweater and my keys. I locked the door as I ran to the intersection of Washington Avenue and Kennedy Road.  
"Really Ashlee, Really?" Rian said as he came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulders.  
"I had to talk to you in person." I said as I pulled him off me and turned around.  
"About what in particular?" He questioned.  
"You really want to know why I said we can't work out." I asked with a deep breath finally coming clean to him.  
"Kind of…" He said in a 'DUH' voice. I shook it off.  
"I slept with Alex. Before you say anything, we were drunk and I feel terrible about it I'm sorry and I love you too, scratch that, I'm in love with you please don't hate me, but I could see if you did…I'm so sorry Rian." I said in the fastest voice I could muster. He looked like someone had just told him his mother died. I felt so bad about the whole thing. "I'm sorry…" I said again in a whisper.  
"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for TRUSTING YOU." He shouted as he walked away. I felt part of me die just then. I didn't even bother chasing after him. I watched him walk away and once he was out of sight I walked to the liquor store. Thank god I got a fake I.D. in L.A. I walked in and bought a bottle of Whisky and two bottles of vodka. Heartbreak is a motherfucker. I paid for the alcohol and walked home. Which isn't far, only four blocks. I grabbed my phone and checked my email. Spam, Spam, Spam, and…Jack? Since when does he email people? I read it and it said 'Dude. Call me' I got my phone out and dialed the number.  
_"So I see you got my email" _he said with a chuckle.  
"Yep, what was that about anyway?" I asked with confusion.  
"_I wanted to see how often you checked your email!_" he said happily.  
"Pretty often, but listen, I'm getting drunk tonight and you should come over so I'm not drinking on my own." I said in a child voice.  
"_I'll be there in ten._" He said just before the line went dead. Good. Now I can have Jack over. I thought for a second and texted Zack.  
**Zacky! Come over. I have happy juice! Xoxox Ash.**

I heard a knock a knock at the door and ran to open it.  
"Jacky!" I said with a smile and hugged him. I then ran to the kitchen and opened the vodka and took the first swing. He came up after me and grabbed the bottle.  
"Okay, someone's greedy, don't worry I bought more" I said reaching down before his arm caught mine. "What the fuck are you doing Jack?" I asked as he put down the bottle he had in his hand and dragged me to the living room with a VERY angry look on his face.  
"Damn it Ashlee! You CAN'T just go drinking EVERY TIME you get upset!" He screamed. I flinched at the force of his words.  
"That's not what I do…" I said barley over a whisper.  
"Yes you do!" He yelled again tightening his grip on my arm.  
"OUCH! That HURTS motherfucker!" I yelled as he let go of my arm with an apologetic expression.  
"I'm sorry Ash…I'm just worried about you…we all are." He said in a softer voice. "He's worried about you too…" Jack said referring to Rian.  
"No he's not. I told him the complete truth…I'd be surprised if he even wishes me a happy birthday next week." I said with a tear in my eye.  
"I'm sure he will…" he said lost in thought.  
"Yeah right." I said getting up and waking back to the kitchen. Just as I thought he would, he followed me.  
"Ashlee. No." He said stopping me again.  
"Whatever! Then I'll just drink it all when you leave!" I shouted in desperation.  
"No you won't" he replied simply.  
"And why do you think that?" I questioned.  
"Because you're not staying here, you're coming home with me." He said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh joy." I said sarcastically.  
"Shush. And go pack a bag of shit." He said pushing me up the stairs.  
"FINE!" I said as I went to go pack my overnight bag.


End file.
